dcfandomcom-20200222-history
M'gann M'orzz (Earth-16)
** : Miss Martian is able to shift her density, and is able to phase through objects or become incredibly dense and difficult to damage almost invulnerable. ** : Miss Martian is able to phase her body through other objects and cause damage to matter by phasing through it. ** :Miss Martians has very body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. which is extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. ** : Megan has multuple senses in which could give her a stronger perception of the world. ** : By using her telekinesis, Megan can simulate flight. ** : She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. ** : She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult, a limitation she eventually overcame. She is not restricted to humanoid forms and has grown several extra arms as needed. She could even absorb matter causeing her to be able to transform into the matter that she absorbs. *''Regeneration'':The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. ** : Miss Martian is able to alter her size to grow as tall as a skyscraper or to grow as small as a molecule. **''Supernatural Conditions'': she has the power to weild supernatural conditions. ** : Megan has the ability to travel freely in space without any harm done to her. ** : she could stretch her body into many different shapes and sizes, and could transform certain body ports into weapons and objects. ** : Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a human. It is not, however, on the same level as Kryptonians. Miss Martian relies on her telekinesis more than physical strength. **''Enhanced Breath'': She can use her lungs to store more air than usual and to expel it in a forceful blast. **''Sonic Scream'':She can use her vocal cords to create a powerful scream. **''Heat Vision'':Martian vision, in which she expels energy from her eyes ** :Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. She is very powerful with this power able to lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulty.She could generate telekinetic force-fields that could withstand nuclear attacks ,psychic shock-waves/or Blasts that could shatter steal, psionic explosions that could take out all of Asia, and manipulate and transmute matter on a atomic level. ** : Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. At times, she has been known to take this ability too far to extract information from people's minds and effectively leave the subject mindless. Her 'abuse' of this trait was the main cause of her breakup with Superboy. she could also project her thoughts into the minds of other's, create telepathic relay's between her and her teammates and read multiple minds at the same time. *''Brain blast'': Miss Martian has the ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, vegetative state and/or death. *''Psychic Illusions::Miss Martian can project realistic illusions in other people's minds. She was able to project an illusion in J'onns minds to make him believe than he was burning. *''Mind Manipulation:Megan can control the thoughts and actions of others. Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. She was also able to erase or restore and alter the memory of others, reprogram other people's minds and put others to sleep or temporarily paralyze others, Hypnotize someone, telapthically talk and communicate with animals. *''Mental Detection'':Megan can feel and detect the mind of others. *''Empathy'': Megan can read, sense, interpret, and detect emotions of others, like when she was able to detect Superboys pain. *''Psychic Tracking'': Megan has the ability to enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *''Multilingualism'': Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. *''Psychic Shield'':Megan was able to generate "Mental shield" in her and other people's minds to prevent mental intrusions. *''Information Transferal'':The ability to transfer information/knowledge. *''Astral Projection'':The power to separate one's spirit from one's body. | Weaknesses = * : Like all Martians, Megan becomes severely weakened in the presence of fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Martian Bio-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = * M'gann M'orzz was voiced by Danica McKellar. | Trivia = * Megan's favorite show on Earth was titled Hello, Megan! She felt a connection to the main character in which her name and appearance is based on. She also appropriated the title character's catchphrase (which was the title of the show) for herself, uttering it to herself whenever she realized something. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Green Skin